


【TCB】塑胶童话（惊天雷x大黄蜂）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OOC, 奇葩AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 给钻钻的文。1、奇葩AU 狗血情节 OOC预警 双视角可能有点乱2、一切性能描述均为虚构 无原型 切勿对号入座 一切评价及观点均为剧情需要 不代表作者立场





	【TCB】塑胶童话（惊天雷x大黄蜂）

你知道玩具为什么会氧化、变色，逐渐失去那原本的光鲜模样吗？

那是因为，他们那颗承载了这个角色的记忆和爱的火种在燃烧啊。

 

 

 

 

你相信，玩具有灵魂吗？

 

我相信。

 

 

01 ??????

 

我是一个玩具，一款和“变形金刚”这个品牌系列有关的玩具。

和其他玩具一样，我们的使命就是，下流水线，被经销商带走，被零售商带走，然后一张张钞票，将我们换走，带去一个人身边，陪伴那个人一段时光，也许短至一天，也许长至数年。

然后有一天，被丢弃，被回收，被重置，变成一团胶，再铸造成新的玩具。

这就是玩具的宿命。

我一直，很平淡地过着，等着那个终焉到来。直到有一天，他出现在我的生命里。我开始感到，我的世界，不一样了。

 

他叫大黄蜂。从看到他的第一眼，我就觉得，我喜欢上他了。他年轻又美好，他金色的涂装就像蜜糖。他...他真可爱。

可...或许我永远也不会说出口。

因为，我是这里唯一的第三方。

 

我知道，其他玩具都不是很喜欢我。我甚至连名字都没有。

其实，我应该是有名字的，我听到他们的议论，我应该是叫“Thundercracker”。

不过我的包装上不是这么写的，我忘了写的什么——总之肯定不是Thundercracker就是了。

我并不认可我包装上的那个名字，我也同样不认可Thundercracker这个名字。

我常常会想，我究竟是谁？

我一般都在角落里思考这些问题，一待就是一整天。

而在思考的间隙，也会听到（是的，我的听力十分灵敏）其他玩具的一些悄悄话。

我听到他们在说，我不该获得这些。玩家的青睐，高昂的价格，丰富的配件，光鲜的涂装。

他们说，我不配。

不配拥有Thundercracker这个名字所带来的，一切。

 

我捂住音频接受器，假装自己听不到那些言语。

 

而就在这时候，我看到了他向我走过来。我感觉我的塑胶火种（如果有）都在跳动。他一一地走过他们，走向我。

他走到我面前。“交个朋友吧。”他歪着头雕冲我灿然一笑。

真怪啊，明明是寒冬，可那一刻我却听见了花开的声音。

我听见自己有些发颤的声音。

我说，“好。”

 

刺眼的阳光让我的机体氧化，而潮湿的空气让我的关节锈蚀，灰尘不断地落下来，落下来，积在我身体的缝隙里。这里没有一件事让我觉得快乐。

除了他。

他是我生命里的一道光。

 

02 大黄蜂

 

我来到这个家里已经很久了，久到在漫画里，“我”甚至还没和“他”产生那些交集的时候。在漫长的日子里，我的火种中常会隐隐的有种感觉。

还有某些事情，在等着我完成。还有某些人，在等着我重逢。

 

而在主人家里来了一个新玩具后。这种莫名的悸动，变得更加的强烈。

那个新玩具——他的名字真好听，仿佛能穿破晴空万里。

不不，我当然知道，“Thundercracker”准确来说，不能算是他的名字。

 

传说铸造玩具是一件神圣的事情，而第三方造出的玩具，从没有机会寻找他们真正的名字。[2]

而唯有爱上一个人的时候，这颗塑胶的火种才能找回他最原本的样子。

 

他来自第三方。也是主人买的第一个第三方玩具。不得不说，第一眼我确实被他的涂装吸引了，他蓝色的漂亮机翼闪着锃亮的光泽，他的配件丰富到让我芯里暗暗羡慕。但他甚少说话，我注意到他经常一个人望着窗外发呆，一发呆就是一整天。他几乎没有出来和大家交流过，而我的很多玩具同伴也并不喜欢他。

我能够理解他们的心情。作为玩具，我们也会害怕，害怕有一天主人不再爱我们，害怕有一天，自己会被取代。而身为玩具，我们不能选择自己的出身，不能选择厂家和流水线，不能选择自己的做工和品控，不能选择会碰上一个好主人，还是一个“熊孩子”。

但我们是怎样的人，是由我们自己所做的选择而定义的。

因此，在我火种深处，我一直认为，我们都是平等的。

而看着他一个人呆在角落里的样子。我觉得，他需要一个朋友。

 

“你真应该多笑笑。”我对他说。

“啊？”他有些发怔地看着我。

“我...不明白你的意思。”

我在心里悄悄补了一句，你长这么好看，不笑笑多浪费。

“交个朋友吧？”我向他伸出手，“我叫大黄蜂。”

他犹豫了一下，回握住我，“我叫...我叫惊...”

他迟疑了一会，说，“抱歉，我...”

“你这么好看，不如叫你惊漂亮吧。”

“啊？”

“什么？我...我说出来了？”我感觉面甲上腾的一下就热起来了。

 

今天他成为了我的朋友。虽然他不爱笑，但我相信，有一天我会看见他真心的笑容。

我也相信，他会早日找到属于他的名字。

 

03 ??????

 

我忘了我们是怎么熟起来的，等我意识到这点的时候，我们已经是可以每天坐在一起从早上聊到晚上的关系了。

 

有一次，我们聊到了...聊到了爱情。

“你...你有喜欢的人吗。”天知道，我是鼓起了多少勇气才问出了口。

“有啊。”他摇晃着可爱的小腿，毫不迟疑地回答了。

这...好吧，这实在是出乎我的意料。我觉得火种中陡然升起一阵酸涩。

我艰难地问他，“呃...那他是个怎样的人呢？”

“我想想啊，”他歪着头雕思考了一会，又羞涩地笑起来，“他...是我的英雄。”

“英雄？评价还真高啊，”我几乎能感觉到我的话里能掐出柠檬汁了。“那你说说看，他都做些什么英雄事迹了？”

“呃...”他仔细地观察着我的脸色（好吧，我猜我脸色估计不太好），小心翼翼地说，“拯救地球算吗。”

“...当然算，但..为什么...”我一时间也有些怔住了，“他...他怎么做到的。”

“因为...因为...”他迟疑着说，“因为那时候只有他会飞...”

 

什么？当你的英雄就这么简单？我感觉...我感觉我胸中的愤懑和嫉妒已经要把我熔化了。

“我也会飞。”在我大脑反应过来之前，我已经将这句话说出了口。

“哎？你真的会飞？”他好奇地用手捏了捏我的机翼。

还真信了。怎么这么好骗啊，我无奈得想，伸手揉他的头。

“对，改天，我一定带你飞。”

我看见他脸上绽放出笑容，那明亮的笑容让我一时间竟有些出神。

 

04 大黄蜂

 

和他一起度过的时间很快，转眼间，冬去春来，我也发现他并不是表面的那个样子。我们渐渐地也熟了起来，他脸上的笑容也越来越多了，真好。

有时候...有时候，我甚至在想，即使他找不回自己的名字，就这样，一直走下去，一直在一起，也挺好。

可有句话怎么说的？（和他在一起久了，我说话也这么文艺了）——你永远不知道，明天和意外，哪一个，会先来。

 

有首歌怎么唱的，爱就是蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨。但对我们来说，这个“爱”可就没那么令人期待了。

这天，主人拿着我们在阳台上拍照，她把我和他摆弄过来，又摆弄过去。我痒得实在是受不了，便偷偷看他，见他也是一脸生无可恋的样子，我终于憋不住，在主人没注意的时候偷偷地笑了出来。

这时候，有人敲门，大概是送外卖的吧，主人便离开了。

 

而就在这时，一阵狂风吹过。我底盘不稳地被这强大的气流一带，便控制不住地一头向下栽去。

电光火石之间，他扑过来，将我紧紧地抱在了怀里。 我们就这样，从18楼跌了下去。

很迅速，却也很漫长。

呼啸的风声擦着我的面甲，我堪堪只能听到，他在我音频接收器旁说。

“有我在，别怕。”

 

05 ??????

 

如果我是个导演，我他渣的绝对不会安排这样的剧情。在大黄蜂跌下去的那一刻，我的内心里有一个声音在说。故事不该就这么结束。

我也不准，他就这么结束。

 

在我的大脑反应过来之前，我的身体已经先一步做出了行动。下坠的过程中我脑海中闪过很多画面。

我们在凌晨光洁的木地板上跳过舞。我假装不会跳舞，这样，我就有理由让他手把手教我了。他轻轻地靠在我怀里的时候，我...我忍了很久，才没有低下头亲吻他的触角。我们在窗台上一起看过日出，看太阳在他的涂装上投下柔软的红晕，他...他可真迷人。我们在深夜里一起数过星星。那时候我突然很想亲吻他可是我没有勇气。我们一起被主人养的小狗追着跑。他总是固执地叫那只狗“巴斯特”，可人家明明叫旺财。——算了，他开心就好。我们用主人的粉扑玩过“枕头大战”，望着彼此满脸满身的粉笑到直不起腰。我每次都小心翼翼地只用五分力，我不想他受伤。他牵着我踩过16色的眼影盘，他轻盈地像一只小蜜蜂，没有留下一点印记。我带着他趁主人出门的时候看动画，看到“惊天雷”说要把“大黄蜂”打包成礼物时他给了我头上一个爆栗。

还有很多很多。

 

失重带来的巨大晕眩中，我用尽力气抱紧了他。

 

粉身还是碎骨，都随它去吧。

 

 

06 大黄蜂

 

落地的时候，我听见了一声脆响。

他的机翼折断了，白色的断面，漏出来的弹簧和支架，刺痛了我的光镜。

我跪在他旁边无助地想要掉眼泪。

而他只是笑了笑，“还好，抓住你了。”

“你...你这样，会被扔掉的啊！”

“别摆出这么一副哭丧的脸嘛。”他抬起手想要触碰我的面甲，却又在刚要碰到的时候停住了，“答应过...带你飞的呢。”

 

07 ******

 

我突然觉得，好像身上也没有那么疼了。

大黄蜂，你没事，可真好。

真好。

 

但，生活永远比你想象的狗血。

或许人生最难，不过天真平淡。

 

我想到他轻盈的身体会因为自重小而不会受到太重的伤。

但我没想到他会被风吹到地沟的格栅并卡在了缝隙里。

我想到把他从那里解救出来其实也不过就十几米的距离。

但我没想到其实这距离真的很远在我到他身边的时候绿灯已然亮起。

我想到陪他一起迎接那个毁灭的命运直到最后一刻。

但我没想到，他小小的身躯，居然能有那么大力气。

他一脚将我踹地几乎飞了出去，我跌坐在地上，我依稀看见他对我笑了，他嘴唇无声地瓮动着。

而我读出了那个词。

 

他说，再见。 

 

08 大黄蜂

 

过所有有关“大黄蜂”的漫画，这是我们这些玩具的必修课。

了解你所承担的这个角色的爱与记忆，对我们来说，是一件非常重要的事情。

所以我一直觉得，“他”大概也是想和“他”，好好告别的。

“他应该照顾好自己的。”

对不起，我好像，也没有照顾好自己。

“我喜欢那个小个子。”

“大黄蜂”永远也不会知道了。

 

那，我还能有机会，听见那句话吗？

 

在车轮压在我身上的前一瞬，我想起了很多。

我想起我们在凌晨光洁的木地板上跳过舞。他真的不太会跳舞，不过，没关系，我是最好的老师。我想起我们在窗台上一起看过日出，他夕阳下棱角分明的侧脸让我有些着迷。我想起我们在深夜里一起数过星星。我觉得他那天好像要跟我说什么，但他最后什么也没说。我想起我们一起被主人养的小狗追着跑。我给小狗取了个名字叫巴斯特，他一开始不同意最后还是依了我。小狗真的很喜欢他——我就知道。我就知道。我想起我们用主人的粉扑玩过“枕头大战”，望着彼此满脸满身的粉笑到直不起腰。其实...我知道他是让着我的。我想起我牵着他踩过16色的眼影盘，他笨拙的样子一点也不像个小飞机，不过没关系，我可以教他。我想起他带着我趁主人出门的时候看动画，看到“惊天雷”说要把“大黄蜂”打包成礼物时我忍不住揍他的头雕，坏家伙，还想把我送给别人。

我只想被...

我只想被...

送给你啊。

 

如果有一天，回忆都成了永远。

你还会记得今天吗。

还会...记得我吗。

将他推出去的那一刻，我都没想到我会有这么大的力气，反冲力让我重重跌回去的那一刻，我努力对他微笑——然后用尽最后一丝气力，说了“再见”。

他应该有听到的吧。

在车轮巨大的黑影压下来的时候，我想起了那个“我”。

大黄蜂，你不用遗憾了。

我对那个“我”，也是对自己说。

 

至少这次，有好好告别了啊。

 

09 ******

 

我第二天就收到了我的新机翼。

可我一点也高兴不起来。

因为要被抛弃的，是他，不是我。

 

我看着主人将他用塑料纸打包好，又联系了快递上门取件。

主人真的决定弃之如敝履地卖掉他吗，为什么，我无助地问他们。

难道那些曾经相伴的过往，让主人快乐的曾经，都是假的吗。

“你这种第三方玩具，根本就不会懂。”他们语带讥讽地说。

我...不会懂吗。

他...也是这么认为的吗？

 

听主人打电话，好像由于一些原因，预约的快递明天才能上门取件。

我望着那个放在角落里封存好的盒子，芯里忽然意识到。

我必须做些什么，而且...现在就要做。

 

我想，我大概是真的已经习惯了有他的日子了。

而我也终于去看了，我一直以来拒绝去了解的过往。

“我从来就没喜欢过那帮家伙”

“知道吗，如果所有汽车人都像你一样...”

“我能给你的就只有这些了，这不是我的战斗”

“对嘛，我不认为这种友谊有什么搞头”

“我还以为来的会是大黄蜂...我喜欢那家伙”

“宇宙...宇宙什么的没那么要紧”

“他应该照顾好自己的”

 

他们是有灵魂的。

我也有吗？

 

我切换着画面。我倒回去重放。再重放。再重放。

我将手覆盖在电脑的屏幕上，我听到自己轻声说。

对不起，惊天雷。

我还是没能抓住他。

 

我感觉所谓“火种”的那个地方几乎被撕裂了一般痛楚。

我想跪下来痛哭。但我不能。

我没有那样的关节。

而塑胶玩具也没有泪水。

 

遥远的天际一声闷响，闷雷翻滚，闪电炫目。

转瞬间暴雨就下了起来。

就像我流不出来的那些眼泪。

 

 

厨房里的灶上炖着汤，蓝色的火苗和他的光镜一样。 

“谢谢你，大家伙。”我摸了摸“巴斯特”的耳朵。在“巴斯特”的帮助下，我成功爬上了灶台。

我望着那蓝幽幽的火焰。

如果我也不再完美，主人也会将我卖掉吧。

我别无所求，只要能被打包和他一起卖掉，去同一个地方，我就满足了。

 

巴斯特低声呜咽着，仿佛有些担心地看着我。

“嘘——”我向他比出一个噤声的手势。

接下来我要做的，或许很疯狂，或许...

但，我一定要做。

不赌一把，就没有机会了。

这世上真有所谓的“普神”吗，我在内芯里祈祷着——神啊，祈求你，让我和他去同一个地方吧。

 

怀着痛苦又甜蜜的期待，我压下恐惧，颤抖着，将手向那燃烧的火焰伸去。

“Bumblebee...”

 

10 Thunder...

 

传说铸造玩具是一件神圣的事情，而第三方造出的玩具，从没有机会寻找他们真正的名字。

而唯有爱上一个人的时候，这颗塑胶的火种才能找回他最原本的样子。

 

 

我想我大概是到了什么“火种后世”了吧。

不然，为什么我会在这里见到他了呢。

我看见他毫不畏惧地冲我开火，他说，因为有些人必须这样做。

是从那时候他对我来说不一样的吗？

他向我重新提起了旧事，他说如果汽车人都像他一样，我是不是会重新考虑阵营的选择。

我回避了这个问题。但...为什么？

他说，他认为我需要朋友。

四个月没见过，你们汽车人对友谊的定义真宽泛啊。

他沉思着反复咀嚼我关于太空桥的话语。

你这么聪明，我知道你会想明白的。

我只想过自己的生活。我不想聊天。

可我一次又一次地和他说了话。为什么。

我去帮助了博派。

我拒绝了红蜘蛛。我拒绝了警车。他们没有这个能力...让我留下，或者让我跟他走。

但...

 

最后一次和他见面的时候，我想和他说的，是...什么来着？

 

他在黑暗里转身离去了。带着那些没来得及说出口的话，那些未曾圆满的遗憾，那些失去的勇气，那些寂寞中的陪伴，拥抱中的治愈，和那些不敢轻易说出口的，爱情。

 

童话里都是怎么写的呢，惊天雷，你教教我。我向那个明黄色的身影奔去。是王子拯救公主的剧情吗。

——那这一次，换我来吧。

 

这里是玩具的“火种后世”吗。好吧，那也不赖。反正，这次，我不会再让他从我身边离开了。

我就是喜欢那家伙。宇宙又他渣算什么。

 

我终于跌倒在他脚下。“可算抓到你了。”

那个头上有两个小角，明黄色的小个子，转过身来。

我看见他笑了。

然后他俯下身来，亲吻了我的额头。

 

我睁开光镜。

“巴斯特”咬着我呜呜地叫着。

我感觉世界都在轰鸣作响。

 

我想起来了。

我叫惊天雷。

是的，我叫惊天雷。

而这个世界上，还有人，在等着我重逢。

 

❤惊天雷❤

 

如果你没有经历过失而复得。

你不会明白我为什么想要落泪。

 

他说：我回来了。他看起来很不一样了，但我一瞬间就确定了，那就是他。

我有很多问题想问，我有很多事情想说。

我想问他都发生了些什么，我想问他怎么回来的，我想告诉他我想起了我的名字，我想告诉他我已经知道了那些字里行间的秘密，我想告诉他我已经明白了那些闪烁其词的真相，我想告诉他我想做一辈子他的英雄，我想告诉他我喜欢他取的巴斯特这个名字，我想告诉他我说过的很多话都不是真的，我想告诉他我还有很多真芯的话还没有说。我想告诉他我一点也不喜欢那个故事，我想告诉他我有一个更好的结局你愿意和我一起写下去吗。

 

最重要的是，我想告诉他，

“惊天雷真的很爱大黄蜂。

正如...我也很爱你。”

 

但...我现在只想先拥抱他一会。

就一会。

 

好吧，我想再多抱一会。

毕竟，我们，还有的是时间。

 

我知道，我知道你想说什么，放心——这一次，我不会再让他等了。

 

你看啊，如果我是个编剧，我就会写下这样的剧情。

经历了种种危机的惊天雷和大黄蜂最终留在了同一个地方，一起续写这接下来的结局。他们看过了春天盛放的繁花，夏天的烈日和暴雨，秋天的红叶万里，冬天...冬天这么冷，难道不是该窝在屋里一起看电视剧吗？

什么？你没看到这个剧情？你...你等会啊，幼生体们又在哭了，等我把他们哄睡着，再来偷偷告诉你。

 

❤大黄蜂❤

 

我必须承认这个故事的走向确实超出了我的认知。按照某位著名童话作家的风格，结局多半是我和他在废品回收站重逢，然后在一个池子里拥抱在一起熔化成一团胶，而且这团胶还是心形的——

——还好，还好，作者没这么有才。

虽然过了这么多年早就没有什么保修或者替换了，但主人总是有那么几个有匠心的朋友，不仅修补好了我身上所有的问题，顺便还给我换了一身新涂装——我感觉自己宛如刚从流水线上下来一样。

什么，你说你觉得这太不可思议？

我倒是觉得比漫画里的“我”的回归更有逻辑。

话说那个剧本，绝对不是惊天雷写的，如果是他来写——

等下，他来了。

 

我知道他认出我了，他穿过人群，他一一地走过了他们。走向了我。

我感觉我胸中的那个物什跳动地愈发地强烈，有个声音在告诉我，

他...

我不知道TC这段时间经历了什么，我...我来不及想。因为他用力地抱住了我。他滚烫的嘴唇贴在我的脖颈。他说，你回来了。

我将自己埋进他的怀抱，听着他胸口传来的稳定跳动的频率。我感到火种中的悸动终于找到了归属。

“我回来了。”我说。

真好，“你”也是。

 

“还没正式自我介绍过呢。”

他伸出手，“你好，我叫惊天雷。”

我回握住他，“你好，我是大黄蜂。”

 

你知道吗，“我”从几百万年前就喜欢“你”了。

真巧，“我”也是。

 

谁说V级和D级就不能做“这样”的事呢？明明是最萌身高差好不。

可真正实践起来的时候，就不是这么一回事了...

“好吧，和我想的不太一样，”他有些不好意思地说，“对不起，我，我的腰部不可动，你能不能...”

啊，看来我家英雄也不是什么事都能做到呀，不过不要紧——我踮起脚，双手捧上他的面甲，准确地亲吻了他的嘴唇。

 

这世上有无数的惊天雷，这世上有无数的大黄蜂。

可他爱上的，恰好是这个我。

而我想要的，也只有他一个。

 

“怎么，是一嘴塑胶味儿吗？”我笑着问他。

“不...”他紧紧地环抱着我，嘴唇贴着我的音频接收器低声道，

“是蜜糖味儿的。”

 

 

你知道玩具为什么会氧化、发黄，逐渐失去那原本的光鲜模样吗。 

那是因为，他们那颗承载了这个角色的记忆和爱的火种在燃烧啊。

 

 

那么，你相信，玩具有灵魂吗？

 

我相信。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]关于“找寻名字”这个设定，这里是改了TAAO里神铸和冷制造的梗  
> [2]一些部位无论用碳基方式还是用赛星方式描述都很奇怪，作者选择随意。


End file.
